Los ojos de la vida
by lucy-chan2341
Summary: La vida puede dar un giro inesperado. Tal vez Sasuke no sea el ultimo sobreviviente de su clan, ¿quien vendrá a Konoha y hará que todo cambie?


**Hola chicas este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste mucho y que lo disfruten, me encantaría que dejen su opinión de la historia, dejen sus comentarios y les agradecería que compartieran la historia.**

**Una pequeña nota: En esta historia es como la temporada 1 de naruto, eso significa que sasuke, naruto, sakura, etc tienen 12 años y sasuke aun no se ha ido de la aldea. **

**Atte. Lucy-chan**

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles se movían con suavidad, la brisa era cálida y pasible, esa mañana era muy tranquila en la aldea de Konoha. Una chica de una estatura normal de una niña de 12 años, con tés blanca, labios de color rosado claro, tenia una cabellera negra muy lacia que le llegaba a una altura un poco larga por debajo de los hombros, tenia en la parte derecha un fleco que le tapaba el ojo pero no por completo, sus ojos eran de color negro como la noche, tenia una mirada fría y seria pero a la vez dulce y sensible, claro que esa mirada cambiaba. Llevaba puesto una camiseta un poco ajustada que era negra, la camiseta llevaba partes metálicas muy duras, también llevaba puesta una falda de color metálico ya que estaba hecha de un metal muy duro pero para ella era mas fácil moverse asi, la altura de la falda era por encima de las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas muy bien cuidadas, llevaba los típicos zapatos que todos los ninjas usan y una mochila blanca en la espalda. La niña de 12 años se encontraba en la entrada a la aldea, se quedo observando un largo tiempo mientras que la suave brisa juagaba con su cabello negro

-Mia Uchiha- se escuchó un susurro que hizo que la chica cerrara sus ojos

-Kakashi Hatake, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Mia

El copy-ninja bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba

-Kakashi, no vuelvas a decir mi apellido, sabes que no me gusta que lo digan- Mia abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al copy-ninja con mucha tranquilidad

-esta bien, conque volviste a Konoha… eh…- le respondio Kakashi

-hmp, volvi porque quiero hacerme mas fuerte-

-esta bien, creo que deberías hacer los exámenes para convertirte en genin- Kakashi sonrió

-solo tu sabes mi secreto, no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa, con mi nombre es suficiente- la pequeña niña se acomodo la mochila y empezó a caminar- además quiero saber mas del jutsu que solo yo puedo hacer, también quiero aprender a hacerlo ya que solo se curar-

- te ayudare en eso- le respondio Kakashi mientras caminaba al lado de Mia leyendo un libro

-hmp, necesito hacerme mas fuerte, por eso te necesito- acomodó un mechón de su fleco

-bueno ire a hablar con algunas personas sobre ti, mañana preséntate a los exámenes chunnin- el peliblanco se esfumo al instante, Mia solo suspiró y siguió caminando hacia un viejo departamento

El departamento se veía muy espacioso pero algo descuidado, las paredes eran blancas y la puerta de entrada era de color marrón. Mia entro al departamento y se veía una sala con pocos muebles y dos estantes donde habían cuadros pequeños, platos, vasos de vidrio y de mas cosas, en las paredes habían cuadros, algunos eran de personas. Mia dejó su mochila blanca en uno de los sofás y se dirigió a un cuarto que parecía ser la cocina de la casa, no era tan grande pero tenia todo lo que necesitaba, miro un largo rato la cocina y sonríe levemente. Tardó en recorrer toda la casa ya que lo hacía lentamente como si recuerdos vinieran a su mente cada vez que veía algo, al final fue a revisar una habitación que era de un color perla, la habitación tenia una cama con sabanas blancas al igual que lo cojines y almohadas que se encontraban encima de esta, vio al lado de la cama una pequeña mesita donde había una lámpara y un lindo cuadro con detalles azules. Mia se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo mucho tiempo pensando en el pasado, en su pasado.

-Creo que saldré un rato a ver la aldea y encontrar un lugar en donde entrenar- pensó Mia levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la entrada de su departamento para al fin salir.

En otra parte de Konoha se encontraba Kakashi Hatake hablando con Iruka sobre Mia Uchiha

-Iruka, va a ver una nueva alumna en tu clase y va a hacer lo exámenes chunnin- dijo el peliblanco

-entiendo Kakashi-

-hay algo mas, nadie debe saber su apellido ni tu solo la presentaras como Mia y listo, también quiero que si ella pasa los exámenes la pongas en mi equipo-

-esta bien, haré lo que digas Kakashi- le respondió Iruka

-gracias- esas fueron las ultimas palabras del copy-ninja antes de esfumarse

* * *

**Bueno creo que hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, dejen sus reviews y me encantaría que compartan la historia, muchas gracias por leer el capitulo hasta la próxima**

**Lucy-chan**


End file.
